Vorlage Diskussion:ToDo
Anpassung kann man ads so einrichten, dass man nur { { ToDo} } eingeben muss und alles sofort dann automatisch gesetzt wird beim beim nächsten bearbeiten?? --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 15:35, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Nachtrag: wenn nichts überprüft ist wird garnichts angezeigt. das ist auch nicht so super oder?, nachtrag 2: also ich trage die vorlage to do ein und setzte alle prüfpunkte schreibe dann aber nichts... dann passiert nichts. es kommen keine tageorien keine liste oben... und kann man das um quelle fehlt und beschreibung ergänzen? Für bilder? vielleicht auch dann noch besseres bild. muss ja nicht immer alles dann überallstehn, aber das wir die drei punkte noch haben oder zwei für die bilder. dann können wir da auch taggen und sehen aufgaben schneller. Test Hallo Cmd.Ben Cullen, wie ich bereits auf der Nachrichtenseite gesagt habe: Die Diskussion ist völlig an mir vorbei gegangen. Aufgrund von vielen Spam-E-Mails durch Wikia hatte ich mich seinerzeit dazu entschlossen gar keine Mails mehr zu bekommen. Dadurch bekomme ich leider auch nicht mehr mit, wenn was an den Vorlagen geschrieben wird. Zu deinen Fragen: Du kannst z.B. schreiben. Dieser Code erzeugt dann: siehe: Vorlage:ToDo/einrichten (leider nicht beschrieben, da die Vorlage noch nicht final ist und sich wahrscheinlich zu oft ändern wird). Ich hatte bei Einrichtung das absichtlich so vorgesehen, dass wenn noch nichts am Artikel gemacht wurde, dass dann nicht die Lawine an Kategorien gesetzt wird. Aber können wir ändern. * Quelle ergänzt * Beschreibung ergänzt * Besseres Bild Die kann ich gern ergänzen, jedoch würde ich diese anders herum einbauen, damit im Artikel nicht ständig "Quelle ergänzen" aufgeführt wird - die Quelle ist ja hier klar: der Film. Diese Eigenschaften haben dann als Standardwert = "vorhanden" und nur wenn man sie explizit aufnimmt, dann werden sie gesetzt. -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 15:22, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Moin, ist ja kein Problem, hatte mich nur gewundert. Mails bekomm ich auch keine aber wie schon gesagt Spezial:Letzte_Änderungen führt alles auf. da schaue ich. ::ok also ob das einfacher ist, am besten wäre ich schreibe nur { ToDo} dann wird automatisch alles gesetzt und ich muss es aktualisieren was ich dann brauche bzw was ok ist. die drei von dir aufgeführten würde ich wie du sagtes automatisch auf ok setzten wenn ich die dann also brauche dann ändere ich es ab. dann ist es bei den normalen seiten nicht. und wenn alles nicht ok ist sollte das auch angezeigt werden. weil wenn alles nicht ok ist dann steht nichts da. das ist dann doof. ::--Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 15:30, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Schau mal auf meiner Seite Testseite vorbei (Benutzer:Cmd._Ben_Cullen/Test) da hab ich die mal eingebunden. so richtig funktioniern tut die nicht. ich hab bei die oberen vier ok gesetzt. aber die eine klappt nicht und die unteren drei sollten nicht ok sein da da nicht auf ok gesetzt ist. ::: Sorry, da war ein Fehler in der Vorlage:ToDo/einrichten. Die problematische Variable war falsch geschrieben. Wie ich in der Beschreibung auf Vorlage:ToDo geschrieben habe, funktionieren Quelle, Beschreibung und Besseres Bild anders, als die übrigen vier Variablen (nämlich umgekehrt). Während die ersten vier eine Kategorie setzen, wenn NICHTS drin steht, setzten die letzten drei eine Kategorie, wenn etwas drin steht. Um diese also zu aktivieren muss dort rein: :::-- 20M61 (Nachricht) 16:02, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Infotext zu beginn abschalten Wikia hat beschlossen, dass VERBATIM, sowie JS und CSS geschlossen wird (größten Teils). Damit ist es nicht mehr möglich für die Mobilen Ansichten (App und Browser) ein separates Design anzubieten. Die ToDo-Liste sollte eigentlich nur in der Oasis (Wikia-)Ansicht gezeigt werden und selbst hier hatte ich vor sie noch in kleine Symbole umzuwandeln, damit es nicht mehr so massiv am Anfang aussieht. Fazit: Wir können die Kategorien lassen, jedoch muss der Beschreibungstext am Anfang weg. (Also die Übersicht, woran man erkennt, was noch gemacht werden muss). -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 19:01, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) kann der "quellcode" den bleiben? also das das mit dem kat eibinden weiterhin so bleibt? nur halt keine anzeige mehr vorhanden ist? also unten die kategorien und im quellcode dann die vorlage die die kategorien einbinden wenn nichts nach dem gleichzeichen steht?? --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 13:52, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Aber selbstverständlich! Es ist ja nur eine DIV-Box, die von der Vorlage eingesetzt wird. Was ich mir noch vorstellen kann, sind kleine max. 32x32 Pixel große Icons. Angeblich sollen die auch in dem Mobilen-Ansichten darstellbar sein. Mal gucken, ob ich da was zusammen bauen kann. Dann können wir das auch mit den Icons darstellen. :-- 20M61 (Nachricht) 18:31, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) das wichtigste sind ja die Kategorien. Alles andere ist nur eine nette Spielerei :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 14:04, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Es soll ja wieder aktiviert werden. Wikia hat etwas zurück gerudert. Ich warte da erstmal ab, was da kommt, bevor ich alles um modelliere. :-- 20M61 (Nachricht) 17:38, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ok, dann warten wir :), aber die fehler machst du wenigsten raus oder :)?--Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 20:04, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Welchen Fehler? Für die letzten 3 Variablen hatte ich es absichtlich so gemacht, dass wenn man die nicht setzt oder gelöscht sind, dass sie dann nicht reagieren. Sonst wird die Vorlage am Anfang so lang, wenn man die auf allen Artikeln immer setzen muss. Sie sollten ja nur für die Bilder sein. Zur Not können wir auch eine Vorlage "Bild ToDo" einrichten. :-- 20M61 (Nachricht) 05:02, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) naja wenn nichts drin steht kommt da ein ok bei den letzten. aber ok eine Bild-ToDo die diese dann enthällt wäre gut, eine kategorie Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quelle dazu gibt es ja schon und eine vorlage Vorlage:Fehlende Quelle, die setzt aber nur ein banner. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 06:31, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) : Die Vorlage:Fehlende Quelle setzt die Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quelle (siehe relativ weit unten die "Includeonly"-Tags) Wo immer diese Vorlage eingebunden wird, gehört der Artikel dann in die Kategorie. (Ist nicht so kompliziert, wie bei der ToDo-Liste, wo man sagen muss, was geht und was nicht, sondern einfach und fertig. Es wird der Banner gesetzt und die Kategorie. Wenn man die Vorlage löscht, dann verschwindet Banner und Kategorie - ganz einfach. (Falls das besser wäre, können wir auch die ToDo-Liste umwandeln in ca. 7 oder mehr Einzel-Vorlagen, wenn das leichter zu bearbeiten ist. Ich mags halt gern aufgeräumt und zusammen, weshalb ich die EINE Vorlage mit vielen Funktionen besser finde als viele Vorlagen, bei denen man sich die Namen merken muss. :-- 20M61 (Nachricht) 19:04, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ich finde die sammelvorlage von dir auch gut :) wollte nur sagen das es in die richtung für bilder was gibt bereits. und das man das ja zusammenführen kann :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 12:50, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC)